


The Wishing Box

by princessdragonsun



Category: Lego Ninjago
Genre: Gen, I don't have the time to write this so I'm hoping someone else can, If not here's a cool Ninjago dream I had, this is a dream I had
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-25
Updated: 2020-05-25
Packaged: 2021-03-02 21:07:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 151
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24363292
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/princessdragonsun/pseuds/princessdragonsun
Summary: This is a dream I had and if someone wants to use this as a Ninjago writing prompt, go ahead and make it into full heckin' story if you want.
Comments: 2
Kudos: 8





	The Wishing Box

To be perfectly honest, I don't remember much more than this.

Cole disappears/dies while he's a ghost. Some organization works on a cube that can grant any wish with two special shurikens. The development of the box was noted to have been sabotaged multiple times, the most recent being a time bomb in it after they finished it. The bomb is set to go off if someone uses it. Something happens later down the line and Kai uses one of the shurikens with the help of the villain using the other one to bring Cole back(no matter how many times the others tell him not to). The bomb goes off and there is a light that causes a time loop but something is different every time the bomb goes off. For example, one of the times Kai is evil and another someone has a different hair color or something.


End file.
